The use of puppets for enjoyment and entertainment is well known and the design and controls of the same have been the subject of several patents directed thereto, typified by the following:
______________________________________ 1,648,411 2,633,670 2,114,851 2,771,708 2,155,665 4,186,517 2,551,195 4,457,097 ______________________________________